


To the Mile High Club at 11 (IronQuickie #7)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronQuickies [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Airplane Sex, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl (11)Getting to the Mile High Club is easy: just have sex in an airplane during the flight. All commercial flights fly high enough, so the challenge usually is to find the place and not to get caught.When you are have preteen as a partner, it is double the excitement!
Series: IronQuickies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130183
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	To the Mile High Club at 11 (IronQuickie #7)

**Author's Note:**

> This is fast written and fast-to-action story series. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy! 
> 
> Story has following tag if you want a shortcut into action #fingering, #pussyeating and #sex.

I really didn’t pay travelling in first class to be seated next to a kid. But first class had three of two seat ‘cabins’. As the flight was full, I had to sit with someone. She didn’t want to sit next to her mother or father, so I was stuck with her. Her mother kept asking whether it was ‘OK’. To be honest I would rather have her in my cabin as the stewardess would close the doors for the night. I could then dream of that MILF climbing on my side to satisfy some urges. Still, I said it was OK and got the kid.

It turned out not as bad as I feared. She politely introduced herself to be Avery. A proud 11-year-old girl with curly red hair on two pigtails on the sides of her hair. She was looking adorable as most young girls do but I could not have spotted her quite substantial rack bulging under her loose shirt. Fortunately, she was sensitive in giving me privacy when I was doing my things. When I seemed to be ‘available’ she engaged me in discussion. 

Soon it was time to put out the lights and sleep. Her mother sent her to toilet and she returned in long nightie. As she was hopping down the aisle, I couldn’t help but to notice her obviously braless tits bouncing up and down. 

Perk of the first class was that the chairs were basically full beds. She kissed her parents good night and soon stewardesses closed the cabins for night. The lights inside were light blue and dim. I decided to go sleep immediately and so did she. As I tried to catch sleep in the humming of the plane, I could hear her tossing and turning on here side of the divider. Suddenly her small head appeared over the divider.

“I cannot get sleep. Can you help me? Can I come on your side?”, she whispered.

Before I could answer, she crawled over the divider to my bed and snuck under my blanket.

“I’m not sure if this is OK…”, I said in my normal voice. 

“Shh… It’s OK. No-one will come unless we make noise!”, she whispered. “Just help me get sleepy and I’ll go back on my side.”

“OK then, I guess. How do you get sleepy? Shall I ready you bedtime story?”, I continued the discussion in a whispers, which really was not necessary since the cabin had some sound proofing and there was also the background noise of the plane. 

“No, silly. I’m not a little girl. You need to help me cum and I’ll get sleepy.”, she replied matter-of-factly.

“You what? I what?”, I blurted out in confusion. 

She didn’t answer but got out of the warmth of the blanked. Her hands disappeared under her long nightie. And just like that she took away her panties. Then she sat on my chest and spread her legs revealing her bald little girl pussy.

“I’m not a little girl and you need to help me cum. Finger me so I can cum and get to sleep!”

“I can’t…”, I protested.

#fingering

“Of course you can. It’s not hard.”, she took hold of my hand. For some reason I was too mesmerized to resist as she extended my middle finger. Then she guided it onto her tiny slit and pushed my hand. I could feel her smoot lips parting as my finger started to enter her. I could feel how wet and hot her pussy was. It hugged my finger really tight and before I got out of my daze, I realized that my finger was all the way in her. “Now you just move it in and out. It is not that hard!”

‘I’m so screwed!’, I thought. I have my finger inside the 11-year-old girl. This must be illegal in all countries. She on the other hand looked really determined and the only way I could get out of this was to make her come. I started to move my finger in and out of her.

“Yeah. Just like that. It is not hard…”, she encouraged me and I started to notice that her later statement was no longer true . But my finger was moving in and out of her relatively easy. I moved slowly in and out not to make too much noise. I really didn’t want anyone to come look on what is ongoing. She was now moaning softly. I kept going hoping that she would soon be satisfied and go to her side.

“This is not working.”, she suddenly announced. She took hold of my hand. I was surprised as she pulled my finger from her. Her intentions came obvious, as she lifted her nightie higher and sat on my face.

“Lick me. That always works when Susan does it…”

Her little pussy was on top of my nose and I could smell her juices. My dick immediately announced that it didn’t care how old the pussy was. It was ready for action. 

“Who is Susan?”, I heard myself asking from under her ass. Situation was so surreal that my brain was not working properly. 

“She is my best friend. We play when she comes to sleepover. Or I go to her place. Now lick my pussy!”, she hissed as whisper.

Now my dick was hard as a steal pole. This little girl was playing lesbian sex games with her friend. And now wanted me to lick her to orgasm. She definitely was not a virgin. I had made my decision.

“I cannot lick you properly in this position. But I will lick you in other position if you promise to help me cum afterwards. I need to sleep also…”

“OK!”, she looked really keen. 

“Get on your side and take your nightie off. I’ll come to your side…”

As she crawled back on her side I took of my pants and shirt. I hung them next my jacket. Then I joined her. She was sitting on her bed naked. This was the first time I got a look of her tits. As the bouncing had promised, they were gorgeous. Technically speaking they probably not bigger than B-cup but on her tiny frame they looked huge. And boy, were they perky and firm looking. I admired her large erect nipples for a moment and then decided to go to work.

“Lean on the back wall and spread your legs. Then let me work here. And take the pillow. If you start to make any noises put that on your face.”

#pussyeating

She eagerly spread her legs. I went to work on her pussy. Even though I wanted to savor every moment, each of them also meant a risk of getting caught. I decided to go as fast as I could. I pushed my middle finger into her.

“Ooh…”, she moaned and quickly pulled the pillow over her face.

I started moving my finger in and out of her spreading her pussy lips open with my other hand. There was a tiny nub on top of her pussy. I licked on top of it and heard a well muffled moan from behind the pillow. I continued to lick her clit and pushed second finger into her. Her pussy felt so tight on those two fingers. I disregarded the feeling and kept pushing them further into her still licking her clit. She was now pushing her hips upwards and moaning hard to the pillow. As soon as I got both fingers fully in her I started bending them inside her tickling her insides. She was now screaming to the pillow. I lapped her clit as hard as I could and started to fingerfuck her roughly. Her hips were bucking upwards and she kept making noises to the pillow. I increased the speed of both my tongue and finger treatment. This pushed her over and she started shaking. I looked up just as the pillow landed on my face. Her moaning was now really loud. I threw the pillow off my face and put my hand over her mouth silencing her. I finger fucked her as she trembled in her orgasm. 

When she finally stopped coming and I had just withdraw my fingers, I could hear something rattling the door of the cabin. 

“Pretend to sleep.”, I hissed to her as I quickly moved to my side as silently as I could. Luckily she was not so far beyond after her orgasm that she realized being nude and quickly hid under her blanket. I saw her putting her head to the pillow and yanking her nightie under the blanket as key rattled in the door. Silently I dove under my blanket as I heard the door open. I was facing the wall, so I didn’t see stewardess. Suddenly I realized that the whole cabin was reeking of her pussy juices. 

“Avery?”, the stewardess asked in soft and quite voice. Avery was silent and breathing slowly. Apparently the stewardess happened to be close and hear Avery cry out. She had come to check whether the girl was having nightmares. As the door closed, I let out a breath I had been holding. 

“We almost got caught!”, Avery whispered looking over the divider.

“Yeah.”, I said still trying to calm my pounding heart. In total silence I noticed her naked form climbing to my bed.

“I feel sleepy already. Your turn. What do I need to do?”

I was still in adrenaline rush of almost getting caught of eating the 11-year-old and now I wanted fuck her.

“Just lay on your back and spread your legs. And try not to make too much noise.”

I made way for her to lay on my bed. 

“Are you going to fuck me?”, she asked spreading her legs eagerly.

“Yeah. Is this your first time?”

“Yes. But I’ve wanted to try…”

“We just need to be super silent. OK?”

“OK.”, she said and took my pillow next to her face.

#sex

I aimed my dick to her entry and started to push. I heard muffled groan from behind the pillow as I started to sink into her. Feeling of first entry to her 11-year-old pussy was something I could have never imagined. Her pussy at the same time incredibly tight and flexible. It was wet and slippery from her previous orgasm. I kept pushing and slowly sank halfway into her. The pressure on my dick was tight. I pulled back and pushed deeper. Again, I could her groan from behind the pillow. I didn’t care. I just wanted more. I pulled back and pushed. And again. Again. Soon I was three quarters in. I could hear small whine each time as I pushed in. I mustered all of my self-control and stopped. I took the pillow from her face. Avery had strained look on her face. 

“Are you OK?”

“I think you hit the bottom of pussy. It kind of hurts when you push that deep…”

“OK. I will not go so deep.”, I promised and decided I wanted to see her when I fucked her. 

“I’ll silence you in different way. Have you been kissing before?”

Her eyes light up.

“Yeah. We do that a lot with Susan. She likes to tongue wrestle.” 

“Good. I’ll kiss you. If it hurts stop wresting with your tongue and I’ll then know not to go that deep.”

With that I pressed my mouth to hers. Her mouth opened with eagerness of lots of kissing experience. Her tiny tongue slid to meet mine. She immediately started to whirl it around in my mouth and I resumed fucking her. I could feel her tits poking to my chest. I pulled out so that I felt her pussy lips hugging the head of dick. Then pushed in very slowly until I hit the bottom. She continued to kiss me eagerly, so I pulled out again and pushed back in the say way. Again I was as far into her as I could go. She just kept kissing me, so I continued to fuck her in slow and deep pushes. Each time carefully pushing until I couldn’t sink any further. Feeling was from beyond. Her pussy was gripping me so tight that it seemed that it didn’t want to let go when I started to pull out. 

Since we were fucking with slow thrusts there was no noise. No slapping of the flesh or fast rhythmical squeaking of the bed. Our kissing blocked the escaping moans. There was no rush. She was eagerly kissing me and I wanted this to last for a long time. I continued to slowly fuck her. Almost all the way out and then very slowly all the way in until I hit the bottom. We kept this going for minutes fucking in the smoot rocking of the airplane in slight turbulence. 

Suddenly on one push I didn’t feel hitting the bottom of her. Instead I was all the way in her. I quickly pulled back and pushed slowly in again. I was all the way in. She continued to kiss me happily not noticing any difference. I broke the kiss and whispered into her ear.

“Does it hurt now?”, I slowly pulled out of her and pushed back all the way in. She gasped and moaned.

“No. It feels really nice. It’s been feeling nice the whole time since we started kissing.”

I did two fast strokes with the whole length of my dick. She quickly slapped a hand on her mouth but still moaned quite loudly. I held still.

“That feels sooo good!”, she said smiling as I held my dick deep in her 11-year-old pussy.

“Yeah. You know what. You pussy has stretched and I’m now all the way in. Now I can fuck you properly.”

With that I put my mouth on hers and thrusted my tongue to her mouth at the same time as I started to fuck her again. This time there was slowness or careful preparation. Her getting super excited had made it possible for her to take me fully. And I was going to take advantage of that. I fucked her with long forceful thrusts. Thankfully the first-class seats were sturdy and meant to take all kinds of vibrations and jerks without making a sound. All that could be heard, was the slapping of flesh as we wet on each thrust. I pulled the cover on top of us. It was damn hot under, but it muffled all the sounds. Now I could fuck her as I wanted. 

I started to fuck her faster making sure to push all the way in each thrust. The feeling of fucking her 11-year-old pussy hard was awesome. It was so tight and wet. It at the same time welcomed me in each time and tried to deny me entry with the tightness. When I pulled out the suction inwards was hard. I felt the good feeling starting to build inside. I took hold of her pigtails caressing her head as we kissed like passionate lovers. Same time I was fucking kid like she was a grown woman. This 11-year-old girl was taking it all with passion and wanting more. I couldn’t focus on kissing anymore and lost the rhythm. We were both moaning hard into each other’s mouths. I just fucked her harder and harder. I just couldn’t get deep enough into her tight preteen pussy. On each stroke I was all the way in but I wanted deeper. She was pushing to meet my thrusts. Her hands we pulling my ass to get me deeper. Suddenly her pussy started to grip on dick harder than before. Avery was coming and I couldn’t help it either: I just started coming. I pushed deep into her and I could feel her hands and legs grabbing me and trying to pull me even deeper into her. I kept shooting into her and her pussy kept spasming. 

Finally, when we both stopped coming I broke our kiss. We both gasped for air and were panting due to some serious fucking. I threw away the blanked. We were both hot and sweaty. I withdrew from her tight pussy with slurping sound. Sperm was leaking from small pussy. I took two Kleenexes and stuffed them into her swolen pussy.

“You want to put your nightie and panties on. When you wake up, go to toiled and clean my sperm from your pussy. Good night, Avery!”

“Good night!”, she whispered as she climbed to her side.

“And welcome to the Mile High Club, kid!”, I added.

Avery was right: coming gives you good sleep. Coming into 11-year-old girl in airplane gives you amazing sleep. I’ve never slept better!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors ending note: 
> 
> This is an experimental series. Written real fast and aiming for fast action. Let me know how you like the concept and the story.
> 
> If you red this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!
> 
> IronStorm


End file.
